k41fandomcom-20200214-history
Pipe Pressure
Pipe Pressure is the 11th blooper that K41 made. It was separated into 3 parts. Part 1 was released on January 7, 2018. Part 2 was released on January 19, 2018. Part 3 was released on February 3, 2018. Plot: Knexinator42 hacks into the pipes and sends K41 and friends into various worlds, and they must journey back to Peach's castle. Events: (Part 1) The blooper opens with Peach going to use the bathroom as the pipe, and notices something is wrong. She calls on Mario to fix the pipe. Mario, who is in the bottom floor playing video games with Knexinator41, gets upset that he just beat K41 and doesn't have time to rub it in his face. K41 suggests that they go check it out, and Mario reluctantly agrees. Mario looks at the pipe and proclaims it looks busted so he enlists "The Pipe Patrol" to help him fix it. The Pipe Patrol, which includes Steve, Toad, Helicopter, Red, Wario, thatwaspointless, and Luigi in addition to K41 and himself, all gather around the pipe. Luigi takes a look inside but accidentally falls in and warps to another dimension. Peach, not convinced that they can solve the problem, tells them that they can work on it for now while she calls a real plumber to fix the problem and leaves. Mario comes up with a solution, which is to pretend Luigi never existed and never speak of the problem again, but K41 refutes it and decides that they all have to go into the pipe and try and find him. Toad says that he isn't going in that filthy pipe. K41 tries to entice him by saying Toadette is on the other side, but that doesn't convince him. K41 then tries to say that he won't end up in the same world as Mario, and Toad hops in. Red then says he can't be convinced so Helicopter grabs him and throws him into the pipe, and then throws himself in. Wario also goes in the pipe. TWP also climbs in, and K41 hits the plaftorm Steve is on and he falls into the pipe. K41 then tries to get Mario to go into the pipe, but Mario refuses. He then tries to lift Mario but he can't, so he convinces Mario there is spaghetti on the other side. Mario hops in, just like Toad, and then K41 throws himself in as well. After everyone is gone, Yoshi stumbles across the pipe, sees that no one is around, and jumps in. Meanwhile, at the top floor of Bowser's Castle, Knexinator42 is on the computer and Bowser comes over. Bowser asks what he is doing, and K42 says that he hacked the pipes and sent everyone to a different faraway place. Bowser asks if that is going to take long because he wants to play Mario Kart afterwards, and K42 instead makes him bring him a sandwich. Later, K42 shows Bowser that he hacked the pipes by taking a Goomba and sending him to an unknown place. Bowser, now surprised, asks if he can take credit, and K42 refuses and reveals that he is teaching Bowser how to be evil. (Part 2) It is now revealed where the Mushroom Kingdom Army ended up: Luigi at a mansion, Mario, K41, and TWP in the Minecraft World, Yoshi, Toad, and Steve in the city, Red and Wario in the desert, and Helicopter on the other side of the Bowser Castle pipe. In the Minecraft World, K41 tells TWP that Mario and him got trapped here over the summer (reference to Into the World), and they should listen to him. TWP then says that he is better at Minecraft so he should lead the way, and K41 agrees. They then start walking. At the mansion, the narrator forces Luigi to go into the mansion. He then goes inside, and gets scared by ghosts until he is at the 2nd floor, where he does a Luigi Death Stare to one of the ghosts and the ghost lets him pass. He then reaches the top of the house and gets trapped by a Big Boo. Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle, Helicopter realizes where he is and tries to hide. Bowser and K42 pause their plan and go down to the floor Helicopter is on to check for intruders. There they find Helicopter, and throw him in the "prison room". They then throw JWBJames into the prison room, and JWBJames devises a plan on how to escape. Helicopter also finds out what Bowser and K42's plan is and it is revealed that they have security cameras and are tracking the heroes. In the Desert World, Wario and Red sulk that they actually have to walk, but realize they can just go back into the pipe. K42, who is watching them, assures Bowser that they cannot go back in, as he hacked them again and made them crash so they won't take them anywhere. Red and Wario try to go in the pipe, but with no luck. They then get launched into a goal, and an unknown voice states that they made it past World 1 out of 8. Red and Wario groan that they have to keep going. In the City, Yoshi and Toad ponder how they'll get home, but Steve says he knows the way back to Peach's Castle and starts walking. He trips on a chair which launches TNT into the distance, and the three take a sigh of relief that the TNT didn't hit them. The TNT then hits a launcher and bounces back at them, landing on Steve's face and killing him. Yoshi and Toad groan that there's no way to get home now. The scene shifts back to the castle and K42 and Bowser note that everyone is screwed, and Bowser asks how do they gain from that. K42 answers that they have an entertaining movie to watch. (Part 3) The scene shifts again to Peach's Castle where Peach asks Metal Mario, a plumber, if the pipe can be fixed. Metal Mario says the pipe has been hacked but he can block anything from appearing from another dimension. In Minecraft, K41, TWP, and Mario have made it to a cave, and K41 asks what they should do next. TWP says that maybe if they beat the game, they will return to the normal world. He then explains that in order to beat the game they have to build a portal to the Nether, find some stuff in the Nether, locate an End Portal and defeat the Ender Dragon. They then hear K42's voice, saying that he knows where they are and he can help them find everything (they are unaware that K42 trapped him there in the first place), at the price of K41's Youtube channel password. K41 refuses and becomes aware that it is a trap, and that K42 would lead them in the wrong direction like he had tricked them "last time" (reference to Into the World). K42 acknowledges that this won't work, so he then says that he can control the world, and he has the difficulty set to Hard Mode and he can spawn mobs that can kill them in one hit. K42 gives them an offer: K41 gives them the password, and K42 lets them all live and do whatever they need to do. TWP tries to refuse, but K41 explains that TWP's life is more important than his Youtube channel, and gives K42 the password. K42 then reveals that K41 fell into his other trap, as now that he has the password there is nothing left he wants from him, giving him no reason to let them live. K42 then spawns a bunch of mobs, and K41 remarks that for an idiot clone, he is very evil. The scene shifts to the city where Toad and Yoshi are aimlessly walking, and Toad explains to Yoshi that despite being lost, he is happy there is no Mario to screw things up. Yoshi then bumps into someone, making him stumble in front of a small building. The door opens, knocking the guy into the street. A pizza van swerves to avoid the guy, and crashes into a brown hideout. That causes a lamp to fall onto a 3 story townhouse, detaching the top 2 floors and moving them a bit. It then fall backwards onto a bank, knocking it into a 2 story townhouse, knocking it into a burning building, knocking that into a toilet as well as a bike shop. In front of a bike shop, a Fire Bro is telling a miniature Steve (possibly called Billy) to never play in the street, as it is dangerous. He is then crushed by the falling building, and the miniature Steve says he has no idea who that was. A Lego store crashes into the police station, causing the Gingerbread Man to escape and start dancing. He is crushed by a falling helicopter, which ignites. Yoshi and Toad look at the damage and decide to run, but a cop is standing right next to them. In the police station, which acts as a courtroom, Yoshi and Toad are charged with destroying the city. Their lawyer, which happens to be Herobrine, says that the judge should give them some slack as the scene was hilarious. Toad questions Yoshi's choice of a lawyer, but Yoshi tells him it was the best they could do because the only payment they had were random objects from Yoshi's stomach. The judge decides to let them off "easy" with 80 years in jail. Yoshi and Toad become really surprised, and Herobrine tells them that they should be grateful as she was extra nice today. Yoshi and Toad are then in a jail cell, along with the Gingerbread Man, who asks them if they like memes. In the Minecraft World, K41 and TWP fight off the mobs while Mario watches. K41 punches an armored Skeleton as well as a Zombie, and TWP jumps on a Slime and pushes it into an Orange Creeper, hitting him like a Koopa shell in Super Mario Bros. TWP then jumps on it again and splits it into 2 smaller Slimes. K41 ground pounds on those, killing them. They then move on, and a final Skeleton tries to jump on Mario, but underestimates the height an falls into the lava and dies. K41, TWP, and Mario build a Nether Portal, cross through a fortress (Similar to the boss fight in World 8-4 in Super Mario Bros) while killing/avoiding some Withers, Zombie Pigmen, and a Blaze. The way back becomes infested with lava, and Mario comes up with a plan of K41 and TWP grabbing on to him and burning his ass on the lava. They then get launched into the air and into an End Portal and arrive in the End. It is revealed that TWP isn't as good at Minecraft as he told K41, and they start to panic when the Ender Dragon arrives. Mario tries taming the Ender Dragon, but is lit on fire in doing so. The Ender Dragon finds this funny, and decides to give Mario, K41, and TWP a ride to Peach's Castle. They then crash into the prison island, break Yoshi, Toad, and the Gingerbread Man out of jail, and carry them back to Peach's Castle. In World 2, Wario and Red decide to just do a montage and go through all 8 worlds, finding Luigi in the process. When they arrive at World 8, Bowser's Castle, JWBJames guides them through with a walkie talkie. At the top floor, Bowser and K42 are playing Mario Kart, and a Goomba standing guard asks if he can go to the bathroom, and Bowser lets him. The Goomba leaves, and K42 notes that maybe Bowser should not be as strict with his troops as he wanted him to be, as if he is nice they'll be loyal to him. The Goomba goes down the elevator, and when the door opens, he asks if it is the bathroom. He is thrown from the window to the ground, and Red, Wario, and Luigi appear and bring them up to the top floor. They sneak past K42 and Bowser, thus bypassing the Boss Fight and "beat the game". K42 notices this and calls the guards to stop them. Bowser reveals that he sent all of the guards on a 3 year vacation in Delfino Island, over 9000 miles away from the castle. K42 gets angry at Bowser's incompetence and says that he realized that nice is the opposite of evil, and wonders why he is trying to teach Bowser if he will just be a pushover. Bowser reveals that K42 was teaching him because he could never beat K41 and that he thought Bowser was an idiot and could lead to some self-gain. This is the last straw, as K42 tells Bowser he is worse than Mario, K41, and all of their friends combined. K42 then remembers his plan and becomes grateful that at least half of their enemies are trapped, and that he has the password. He lunges for the computer but accidentally breaks it. The pipe at Peach's Castle then breaks and shoots out Luigi, Red, Wario, JWBJames, and Helicopter. Peach and Metal Mario become angry that they broke it, and Mario, K41, TWP, and the Ender Dragon arrive out of nowhere and crash into the castle, creating a Super Mega Epic Nuclear Explosion, destroying Peach's Castle. In Bowser's Castle, Bowser explains to K42 that everyone escaped and that the explosion is going to hit them, and then the explosion hits them, destroying Bowser's Castle as well as everything in all of the dimensions. Everyone is sitting in a pile of rubble, and K42, now next to an open computer, tries the password, which doesn't work. K41 explains that he gave him a fake password and that controlling his Youtube channel wouldn't mean anything as it only has 60 subscribers. K42, angry, punches something which reveals to be the Ender Dragon. K42 is ignited, and while he is running around Peach says that someone is going to have to rebuild the castle. Mario says not to hire him, because he didn't fix the pipes. Peach then attacks Mario, and the Gingerbread Man starts dancing. Characters (Can be Main, Antagonist, Secondary, Secondary Antagonist, Minor, Cameo, or Mentioned) Mario (Main) K41 (Main) Thatwaspointless (Main) Luigi (Main) Wario (Main) Red (Main) Yoshi (Main) Toad (Main) JWBJames (Main) K42 (Antagonist) Steve (Secondary) Peach (Secondary) Bowser (Secondary Antagonist) Ghosts (Secondary Antagonist) Goombas (Minor) Metal Mario (Minor) Fire Bro (Minor) Miniature Steve (Minor) Gingerbread Man (Minor) Cop (Minor) Judge (Minor) Herobrine (Minor) Ender Dragon (Minor) Wolf (Cameo) Slime (Cameo) Random Lego Citizens (Cameo) Thwomps (Cameo) Prongo (Cameo) Skeletons (Cameo) Creepers (Cameo) Orange Creeper (Cameo) Zombie (Cameo) Gold Goomba (Cameo) Blaze (Cameo) Wither Skeleton (Cameo) Zombie Pigman (Cameo) AJDrawsBadly (Cameo) Trivia: This blooper's concept was created by thatwaspointless. The premise for Part 2 was thought of by Tanto64. Thatwaspointless originally came up with an idea that K41 and friends fall through a pothole and discover a whole bunch of crazy things, but K41 changed it a little. When K41 first started his channel, he originally wanted to make a blooper where Mario and friends go through a long and tough journey to get to Bowser's Castle and rescue Peach, but due to time constraints he shortened it and made it more retarded, and the blooper became Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time. This could be the inspiration for Pipe Pressure. K41 used stop motion for the city scene. This is the first appearance of the Gingerbread Man, as well as the Steve Kid. This is also the first appearance of JWBJames. It is unknown how JWBJames got captured by Bowser and K42 or why K42 and Bowser would capture him. It is also unknown how long he was trying to escape from Bowser and K42, but it could have been before Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time, because although Mario and the gang went through the entire castle in that blooper, they did not visit the room where JWBJames was kept. Wario and Red (and later Luigi) traveling the 8 worlds is a reference to the original Super Mario Bros (although it could be a reference to Super Mario Bros 3 because of the world layouts). However, the World structure in this "game" is different, with World 1 being a desert, World 2 underwater, Worlds 3 and 4 both being sky themed, with World 4 being more "retro", World 5 being grassy theme, World 6 being mansion, and it is unknown what World 7 is. Luigi being trapped in the mansion is a reference to Luigi's Mansion. K41, K42, and Mario all reference Into the World when they say they don't want a repeat of last time, which means that the events in this blooper take place after that. Although it is revealed that Peach also used the pipe as a toilet, only Mario was blamed. Steve dies by getting hit in the face by TNT, although others survive deadly situations. The Fire Bro survives being crushed by a falling building, the Gingerbread Man survives a helicopter falling on him and igniting, Mario survives being ignited, Mario, K41, TWP, and later Yoshi, Toad, and the Gingerbread Man, in addition to the Ender Dragon itself survive flying at light speed. They all survive crashing into Peach's castle at light speed as well. Peach, JWBJames, Wario, Red, Luigi, Metal Mario, and Helicopter also survive the Ender Dragon ramming into the castle, and Mario, K41, TWP, Yoshi, Toad, the Gingerbread Man, Peach, JWBJames, Wario, Red, Luigi, Metal Mario, Helicopter, and the Ender Dragon all survive the Super Mega Epic Nuclear Explosion that follows the crash, and K42 and Bowser survive both the explosion in addition to flying debris and the earthquake that follows. K42 also survives being ignited. Mario refers to "The Pipe Patrol" to help him fix the pipe, but it was probably another name for the Mushroom Kingdom Army, as its members are almost exactly the same. This is the first appearance of AJDrawsBadly, as he is a cameo.